Helping Hands
by HobbitFeet69
Summary: Short, short, very short, Snape and Remus after an Order meeting. Slash if you squint. Can be considered friendship... ish.


Meh, not so Snupiny Snupin Short

Ah, okay. VERY short. I apologize. I haven't the time to write at the moment, as the school semester is winding down. Jesus, right after I got an account, right? So, this is older, as I have a problem finishing stories, and I haven't done anything lately.

Warnings: Slashly if you squint, a little blood.

Rating: K+

Enjoy!

Helping Hands Will Find You

Severus had just given the Order of the Phoenix all the information he had obtained just that evening from Dark Lord, Voldemort. They stared at him, silent for a moment.

"That's it?" Sirius said, breaking the silence. Remus frowned at his friend, but the dog animagus wasn't looking at him. He was focused on the Order's spy.

"I would tell you more if I had it, Black, but the Dark lord isn't so forthcoming as of late. His trust is waning, as is his dependency on his followers," Severus retaliated, eyes narrowed in barely restrained anger.

"Maybe he just doesn't trust you, Snape," Moody grunted. "Maybe you need to kill a few more innocents to get back into his inner circle."

Severus was just about to say something scathing in return when Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his seat. This signaled the ending of the meeting.

"What you have told us will be most helpful, Severus," he said, though his words didn't reflect in his eyes and the Potions Master felt his heart clench painfully. He merely stood, nodding curtly, and left the kitchen. Remus noticed the definite slumping of his sharp shoulders and stood as well. When the other members of the Order were mostly gone from the Headquarters Remus slipped from the kitchen and headed after Severus. He picked up the familiar scent of the Potions Master and followed it up a flight of stairs. It lead to a small bathroom a ways down the hall and to the right. The door was slightly open, and he could hear water running. A sickeningly recognizable coppery smell alerted him and he pushed the door open further.

"Severus?" he called.

Said Potions Master holding his right arm beneath the spray of the sink's tap water. He scowled at Remus, having noticed his entrance.

"What is it, Lupin?" he said, voice lacking it usual venom. He shut off the water and flicked the dripping water from his fingers.

"I thought I smelt blood during the meeting," Remus said, looking to Severus' wound. It was less than a foot long, but stretched, red and impressive, across the underside of his thin forearm. Severus contained any rude werewolf comment he might've given in normal circumstances and pulled his sleeve back over the still bleeding injury. Before he succeeded though, Remus' own fist found its way around Severus' wrist.

"Don't, it's still an open wound," he said as though Severus were trying to rub something foul and bacteria infested into it, which caused a sneer to grace the Potions Master's pale lips. He loosened his hold and withdrew his wand, summoning a roll of gauze and a basic injury salve.

"Sit, please," Remus said distractedly, motioning to the edge of the bathtub as he twisted open the salve container. Severus, not being able to find a reason not to, slowly complied. He crossed his legs and held his head up haughtily, letting Remus, should he care to know, that he was still in control of the situation. Remus quickly washed his own hands before turning around to face the other man. He sat on the toilet lid and leaned forward, taking Severus' arm in hand. He inspected it carefully before scooping a glob of balm out of the container and using his own fingers to apply it to Severus' injury. The Potions Master fought to cover his winces but that only made the whole ordeal sting more.

"How'd you get this?" Remus asked, globbing more of the healant mess on his arm.

"The Dark Lord was displeased and thought that I was asking too many questions, that of which I had no business knowing the answers to," he ground out, almost pulling his arm back. Remus paused, giving him an apologetic look and trying to be gentler.

"I'm… sorry for the way the others acted tonight," he said at length. "It was very rude of them."

"I am _used_ to it, Lupin," Severus said, his voice conveying more weariness than he would have like to admit to feeling.

"It's not fair of them," the werewolf continued. He wiped his hands off on a nearby towel and used his wand to cut an appropriate length of gauze for Severus' arm. "To take you for granted. You are appreciated, though, no matter how it seems."

He wrapped the dark haired man's arm tightly, tying it off at the end and admiring his work for no more than a few seconds before letting go of his arm. Severus held it close to himself, contemplating the other man's words. He stood, pulling his sleeve down and turning to leave. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at the still seated werewolf.

"Thank you, Remus," his said, his voice low and meaningful. Remus smiled after him, even when he was gone from the house.


End file.
